


Night Driving by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night Driving by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans)</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “I don’t know. It’s not about getting to a place. It’s about throwing yourself into the night.”<br/>Adam kicks his feet up onto the dashboard and presses the toe of his tennis shoe into the windshield. “That was almost poetic.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Driving by Katilara (charmingpplincardigans) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Night Driving](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/132920) by Katilara. 



**Title** : Night Driving  
**Author** : Katilara / charmingpplinincardigans  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Adam/Ronan  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : “I don’t know. It’s not about getting to a place. It’s about throwing yourself into the night.”  
Adam kicks his feet up onto the dashboard and presses the toe of his tennis shoe into the windshield. “That was almost poetic.”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com/post/121759334729/i-was-thinking-about-this-again-so-a-thing)  
**Length** 0:19:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Night%20Driving%20by%20katilara%20\(charmingpplincardigans.tumblr.com\).mp3.zip)


End file.
